Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) History
Season 1 # Turtle Tracks # Enter the Shredder # A Thing About Rats # Hot Rodding Teenagers from Dimension X # Shredder & Splintered Season 2 # Return of the Shredder # The Incredible Shrinking Turtles # It Came from Beneath the Sewers # The Mean Machines # Curse of the Evil Eye # The Case of the Killer Pizzas # Enter: The Fly # Invasion of the Punk Frogs # Splinter No More # New York's Shiniest # Teenagers from Dimension X # The Catwoman from Channel Six # Return of the Technodrome Season 3 # Beneath These Streets # Turtles on Trial # Attack of the 50-Foot Irma # The Maltese Hamster # Sky Turtles # The Old Switcheroo # Burne's Blues # The Fifth Turtle # Enter the Rat King # Turtles at the Earth's Core # April Fool # Attack of Big MACC # The Ninja Sword of Nowhere # 20,000 Leaks Under the City # Take Me to Your Leader # Four Musketurtles # Turtles, Turtles Everywhere # Cowabunga Shredhead # Invasion of the Turtle Snatchers # Camera Bugged # Green with Jealousy # Return of the Fly # Casey Jones: Outlaw Hero # Mutagen Monster # Corporate Raiders from Dimension X # Pizza by the Shred # Super Bebop & Mighty Rocksteady # Beware the Lotus # Blast from the Past # Leatherhead, Terror of the Swamp # The Turtle Terminator # The Grybyx # Michelangelo's Birthday # The Making of Metalhead # Usagi Yojimbo # Case of the Hot Kimono # Usagi Come Home # Leatherhead Meets the Rat King # The Gang's All Here # The Missing Map # The Great Boldini # Mister Ogg Goes to Town # Shredderville # Bye, Bye, Fly # The Big Rip Off # The Big Break In # The Big Blow Out Season 4 # Plan Six from Outer Space # Turtles of the Jungle # Michelangelo Toys Around # Peking Turtle # Shredder's Mom # Four Turtles and a Baby # Turtlemaniac # Rondo in New York # Planet of the Turtles # Name That Toon # Menace Maestro, Please # Super Hero for a Day # Back to the Egg # The Turtles and The Hare # Once Upon a Time Machine # Son of Return of the Fly II # Raphael Knocks 'Em Dead # Bebop and Rocksteady Conquer the Universe # Raphael Meets His Match # Slash - The Evil Turtle from Dimension X # Leonardo Lightens Up # Were-Rats from Channel 6 # Funny, They Shrunk Michelangelo # The Big Zipp Attack # Donatello Makes Time # Farewell, Lotus Blossom! # Rebel Without a Fin # Rhino-Man # Michelangelo Meets Bugman # Poor Little Rich Turtle # What's Michelangelo Good For? # The Dimension X Story # Donatello's Degree # The Big Cufflink Caper! # Leonardo Versus Tempestra # Splinter Vanishes # Raphael Drives 'em Wild # Beyond the Donatello Nebula # Big Bug Blunder # The Foot Soldiers Are Revolting # Unidentified Flying Leonardo Season 5 # My Brother, the Bad Guy # Michelangelo Meets Mondo Gecko # Enter: Mutagen Man # Donatello's Badd Time # Michelangelo Meets Bugman Again # Muckman Messes Up # Napoleon Bonafrog: Colossus of the Swamps # Raphael Versus The Volcano # Landlord of the Flies # Donatello's Duplicate # The Ice Creature Cometh # Leonardo Cuts Loose # Pirate Radio # Raphael, Turtle of a Thousand Faces # Leonardo, the Renaissance Turtle # Zach and the Alien Invaders # Welcome Back Polarisoids # Michelangelo, the Sacred Turtle # Planet of the Turtleoids: Episode 1 # Planet of the Turtleoids: Episode 2 Season 6 # Rock Around the Block # Krangenstein Lives! # Super Irma # Adventures in Turtle-Sitting # Sword of Yurikawa # Return of the Turtleoid # Shreeka's Revenge # Too Hot to Handle # Nightmare in the Lair # Phantom of the Sewers # Donatello Trashes Slash # Leonardo is Missing # Snakes Alive! # Polly Wanna Pizza # Mr. Nice Guy # Sleuth on the Loose Season 7 # Tower of Power # Rust Never Sleeps # A Real Snow Job # Venice on the Half Shell # Artless # Ring of Fire # The Irish Jig Is Up # Shredder's New Sword # The Lost Queen of Atlantis # Turtles on the Orient Express # April Gets in Dutch # Northern Lights Out # Elementary, My Dear Turtle # Night of the Dark Turtle # The Starchild # The Legend of Koji # Convicts from Dimension X # White Belt, Black Heart # Night of the Rogues # Attack of the Neutrinos # Escape from the Planet of the Turtleoids # Revenge of the Fly # Atlantis Awakes # Dirk Savage: Mutant Hunter! # Invasion of the Krangazoids # Combat Land # Shredder Triumphant! Season 8 # Get Shredder! # Wrath of the Rat King # State of Shock # Cry H.A.V.O.C.! # H.A.V.O.C. in the Streets! # Enter: Krakus # Cyber-Turtles # Turtle Trek Season 9 # The Unknown Ninja # Dregg of the Earth # The Wrath of Medusa # The New Mutation # The Showdown # Split-Second # Carter, the Enforcer # Doomquest Season 10 # The Return of Dregg # The Beginning of the End # The Power of Three # A Turtle in Time # Turtles to the Second Power # Mobster from Dimension X # The Day the Earth Disappeared # Divide and Conquer